Sala Vazia
by Hisui Ai
Summary: O outono cai como a idade quando você está longe, a primavera floresce e você acha um amor verdadeiro. Mas não sabe o que fazer agora, pois procurar era só o que sabia fazer, e a procura acabou há alguns meses atrás. Aviso: Hentai.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria!**

* * *

**Sala vazia**

**

* * *

**

_Queime tudo até as chamas encherem o chão de fumaça_

_E comece de novo quando seu coração for uma sala vazia_

_Com as paredes do mais escuro azul_

Permiti-me apenas fechar os olhos e sentir o frenesi que invadia o meu corpo violentamente. Estava arrepiado até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Se sentisse isso há algumas semanas teria corrido para meu quarto, mas não, neste momento era apreciável. A sensação era de liberdade recém adquirida, no mesmo tempo em que estava eufórico por poder ver a luz do sol tinha receio do novo, medo do futuro sem toda aquelas coisas da qual estava habituado.

A fumaça era densa, cinza e me fazia tossir, mas não queria me afastar e perder sequer um segundo da dança avermelhada do fogo. Plástico derretendo, fotos encolhendo-se em pequenos círculos de cores disformes para no fim ter o mesmo fim do papel, cinzas.

Todas as recordações dos últimos anos estavam queimando no canto da sala. O número de coisas que me apeguei nos últimos anos de depressão eram maiores do que conseguia me lembrar, mas agora não tinha importância. Livrar-me-ia de tudo para recomeçar.

_O outono cai como a idade quando você está longe_

_A primavera floresce e você acha um amor verdadeiro_

_Mas não sabe o que fazer agora_

_Pois procurar era só o que sabia fazer_

_E a procura acabou há alguns meses atrás_

No fim todos vão embora, seja pelas próprias pernas ou nos braços da morte. Eu, com a idade que tenho, deveria saber. Mas saber dessa fatalidade não significa que ela seria aceita quando chegasse sua hora. Quando você ama, você ama, e é algo tão além da razão que a simples possibilidade de ficar longe é a coisa mais apavorante que se pode imaginar.

Se a pessoa nunca sentiu isso é porque de fato nunca amou. O amor da qual me refiro é aquele que sai da boca de poetas boêmios, loucos e apaixonados. Não existe maneira de explicar a sensação mágica e a dependência, não do corpo, mas da alma. É uma coisa tão única de cada pessoa, tão incondicional que o que ele representa para mim pode não ser para outro.

Quando você perde quem ama, você perde uma parte de si que nem sabia que existia antes daquele momento. E, incompleto, você não é nada. Não faz diferença se o copo está meio vazio ou meio cheio, falta uma parte, e assim sua sede não será saciada. Achar outro amor também não é uma tarefa fácil, quando você ama numa intensidade quase insuportável, não consegue aceitar menos que aquilo. Mas é a única solução, pois é somente com amor que o buraco do antigo amor é preenchido.

Chega a ser meio assustador quando se depara com o sentimento. É arrebatador, a boca se abre num sorriso inconsciente. Todo aquele receio da dor aparece apenas quando se está sozinho no seu quarto. Perto da pessoa, tudo que você consegue fazer é observar o desenho dos lábios, as covinhas do sorriso e os olhos apertados brilhando contra o sol.

Comigo não foi diferente, sua espontaneidade foi como um balde de água fria depois de uma sauna quente. Um choque. De uma pessoa completamente muda para outra que gaguejava era uma evolução, constrangedora, mas uma evolução. No primeiro instante a vontade foi de correr, mas seus olhos eram como correntes, não conseguia fugir. A garota no parque tinha um livro nas mãos, Shakespeare. Uma romântica, afinal de contas!

- Sou Kagome – sussurrou enquanto me olhava de esgueira. Os olhos eram dos cinzas mais bonitos que já vi, um brilho prateado dominava. De repente, senti-me nu na presença daqueles olhos, senti como se eles pudessem ver além de mim.

- InuYasha – respondi no mesmo tom de voz. – Já... já li este livro, o fim não é dos mais felizes.

- Quem não conhece o fim de Romeu e Julieta? – respondeu, abrindo um sorriso mais radiante que o sol escaldante daquele dia. – O fim não é feliz, mas o amor é real, é isso que importa.

Me prendi naquelas ultimas palavras, refletindo como havia sido toda a minha vida. Senti que a minha procura havia acabado, mas agora, diante da bela garota, não sabia como agir. Perseguir o amor fora a minha obsessão desde que Kikyou partiu. Já tinha desistido, mas algo dentro de mim nunca morreu.

A depressão veio arrebatadora depois de sua morte, vivi recluso nos anos seguinte, contudo prestava atenção em todos, em busca do remédio para aquele sentimento. E ela estava ali, sorrindo para mim, mas não sabia o que dizer. Deparei-me com o amor depois de muito tempo, mas só naquele momento notei que não havia me preocupado de como agiria quando o encontrasse.

_E tudo que você vê é outro lugar onde poderia estar_

_Quando você está em casa,_

_Lá fora nas ruas existem muitas possibilidades de não ficar sozinho_

Nos primeiros meses, sair de casa era incogitável. O mais perto que chegava da realidade eram as noites de chuva, a cadeira posta na frente da janela entreaberta, geralmente um álbum de fotos na mão, não tinha nenhuma definição senão nostalgia.

Observava as pessoas correndo para casa, para qualquer abrigo. Alguns com guarda-chuvas, outros com um jornal e ainda tinha aqueles que haviam sido pegos de surpresa. O cheiro de chuva era inebriante, e ver aquelas pessoas correndo para suas famílias, seus lares quentes e aconchegantes me fazia lembrar de como eu já fui um deles.

Nas noites em que estava mais inspirado lia por horas a fio. Shakespeare era o meu preferido, não importava se era _Sonhos de uma noite de verão_ ou _Romeu e Julieta_. Lia, devorava as páginas.

Por muito tempo, a sensação que tinha ao ler aquelas palavras era o mais perto que me aproximava do amor. De tanto ler e reler, descobri que precisava amar novamente. Contudo, sabia que não ia me apaixonar duma hora para outra, não era assim que acontecia. O amor é que nem uma borboleta, se você a persegue, ela foge, se você espera, ela vem e pousa perto de você. Decidi, que, para começar, voltaria a viver, sair de casa.

_As chamas e a fumaça sobem por todas janelas_

_E desaparece com tudo que você adorava_

_E você não derrubou uma lágrima pelas coisas que não precisava_

_Pois você sabia que estava livre enfim_

Como eu já sabia, para se recomeçar deveria apagar tudo que fazia você se apegar ao velho. Num ímpeto a vontade era de tacar fogo em toda a casa, mas a ideia pareceu absurda quando analisada novamente. Não havia necessidade de fazer um estrago tão grande, apenas as coisas pequenas era o suficiente.

Olhei em torno e vi porta-retratos em todos os cantos, memórias de uma vida há muito tempo vivida. Não chegava nem a parecer real. Havia também cartas, presentes, jóias, frascos de perfumes nas prateleiras, ursos de pelúcia sobre a cama do quarto de hóspedes e, principalmente, todas as roupas ainda dentro do armário dividindo espaço com as minhas.

As jóias não mereciam o fogo, acalentariam a pele de muitas jovens apaixonadas, então optei por fazer uma pequena doação a alguns casais que passavam perto de minha janela. Os perfumes provavelmente acarretariam num incêndio caso queimados, foram para a lata de lixo mais próxima.

Agora, e as roupas, ursos, fotos e cartas? Fogo.

Afastei todos os móveis da sala, talvez fosse mais inteligente fazê-lo no quintal, mas a casa precisava do banho da fumaça para se purificar. Organizei um monte bem no centro, caso o fogo saísse do controle estava preparado com baldes d'água e um extintor. Peguei isqueiro e neste momento me lembrei de seu rosto dorminhoco e um cigarro na boca, de como seus olhos eram misteriosos e sua boca luxuriante.

Sorri ao ver que a lembrança já não me doía, apenas acendia fagulhas de saudades. Joguei o pequeno objeto flamejante e observei com um misto de dor e admiração tudo se transformar em cinzas. A fumaça era rala, um pouco sufocante, mas não era alarmante, não tinha como o fogo continuar quando tudo havia sido reduzido a pó. E assim, após pouco mais de duas horas de fogo crepitante ele se extinguiu.

Surpreendi-me por não ter soltado uma lágrima sequer, meu lamentar seco havia sido superado graças às páginas de um romance. Inacreditável. Tudo que precisava estava arrumado dentro de uma mochila, então saí pela porta para nunca mais voltar, passei pela placa de _Vende-se_ e segui meu rumo na noite estrelada da cidade.

Fui para um quarto de hotel naquela primeira noite, na manhã seguinte procuraria um apartamento e buscaria meu carro na casa de Sango. Ela ficaria feliz em me ver recuperado, ao menos parcialmente e, certamente, Miroku aliviado por poder me devolver as rédeas da empresa e ir viajar com a mulher grávida.

_Pois tudo que você vê é outro lugar onde poderia estar_

_Quando você está em casa,_

_Lá fora nas ruas existem muitas possibilidades de não ficar sozinho_

- Ei, moço – ela estralou os dedos perto do meu rosto. – Está ai? Terra chamando, oi!

Sua voz era doce, apesar do jeito agitado que agia. Encantador. Fui tirado do transe num sobressalto e lhe sorri.

- Desculpe... estava pensando... – sussurrei um pouco envergonhado.

- Ah, tudo bem, às vezes eu fico assim também, me perco dentro de mim e acabo esquecendo do que está em volta. – Ela sorriu. Deus, já tinha dito como o sorriso dela era maravilhoso? – Bom, eu acho que já vou indo. Ainda não almocei sabe – ela apontou para o livro – perdi totalmente a noção de tempo e espaço.

Ela fez a menção de continuar seu caminho, mas sabia que não podia me dar ao luxo de perdê-la. Aquele esbarrão parecia uma oportunidade da qual tinha certeza de que nunca mais teria. Segurei seu braço de leve, ela se virou interrogativamente.

- Também não almocei – comecei, temeroso e nervoso com os arrepios que sentia percorrer meu braço por estar tocando-a. – Tem um restaurante ali do outro lado da rua que tem a melhor comida italiana da cidade. Quer me acompanhar?

Não tinha a intenção de ir a algum restaurante antes de conhecê-la, estacionei o carro para comer alguma coisa ali na praça mesmo e voltar para a busca de um novo lar quando esbarrei na moça que corria apressada. Mas não podia dar-me ao luxo de perdê-la.

- Tudo bem, parece uma ótima opção, e eu realmente _amo_ comida italiana!

Sorri e dei-lhe o braço para guiá-la. Não devia ser muito mais jovem que eu, apesar do jeito espontâneo de uma adolescente, mas não chegava aos vinte e cinco anos. Sabia que havia encontrado não uma substituta, mas um novo amor e não a deixaria ir.

* * *

A última coisa que tinha a intenção de fazer era criar uma longfic, mas no fim acabei abrindo espaço para isso. Espero que tenham gostado, vou continuar assim que der, sou meio devagar para escrever, se fico muito tempo numa única história fico enjoada. Tenho que mexer em mais de uma por vez, contudo, postarei o mais rápido possível.

Beijinhos e muitos abraços,

Jade.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria!

* * *

**Sala vazia**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2.  
**

Conversar com ela não era difícil, descobri que não precisava de muitas palavras para o diálogo se arrastar por pelo menos meia hora. Assunto também não faltava, começamos com Shakespeare, já que era a única coisa que eu tinha certeza de que ambos gostavam. Logo, enquanto saboreávamos a sobremesa estávamos falando sobre política!

Céus, eu estava em um restaurante italiano de primeira categoria com uma garota pelo menos oito anos mais nova que eu discutindo sobre política. Aliás, nem discutindo estávamos, não estava a par da situação tanto quanto ela. Ela me informava, isso sim.

- Falei alguma coisa engraçada? – ela interrompeu o assunto abruptamente, com o rosto levemente fincado de preocupação.

- Não, que isso! Apenas a situação que é engraçada. – continuei com o discreto sorriso sob os lábios.

- Situação engraçada? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Oras, estamos num restaurante italiano magnífico e falando de política, ou melhor, você me coloca a par da mesma.

Ela riu um pouco, incomodada.

- Se quiser posso direcionar o assunto para o horário na minha manicure e de como o shopping fica lotado de gente aos sábados e eu mal consigo fazer compras. Posso falar de moda também, como as outras garotas.

- Não! – Ela se sobressaltou e eu sorri, tentando lhe deixar despreocupada. – Não se ofenda, por favor. Não falei por mal, só é... engraçado. – Instintivamente afaguei-lhe a mão sobre a mesa. – Há uma semana estava trancado em casa sem saber o que era contato com o mundo exterior. As mudanças foram radicais, de uma maneira boa, acredite.

Kagome olhou para minha mão sobre a dela, mas não fez menção de tirá-la, manteve-se impassiva enquanto se projetava mais para frente, inclinando o corpo em cima da mesa, sem de fato encostar nela, ficando com seu rosto a menos de 30 centímetros do meu.

- Quem é você InuYasha Taisho? – indagou, de supetão.

Não podia deixar barato, tudo bem, confesso que não sabia ser capaz de expor meu passado assim, tão de repente e para uma garota que eu mal conhecia, mesmo estando perdidamente encantado. Me inclinei sobre ela, ficando tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração e o cheiro adocicado de seu perfume.

- Quem é você Kagome Higurashi? – Ela sorriu, sacana.

- Nem sob tortura. – Seu sorriso aumentou e seus olhos cintilaram, ela se afastou sentando-se preguiçosamente na cadeira em frente a minha, pegando mais uma generosa colherada da sobremesa.

- Então não vejo porque também fazê-lo – Sorri novamente, era impressionante como não conseguia mais controlar os músculos da minha boca, como sorrir parecia algo natural como se nunca tivesse parado de fazê-lo. Acenei para o garçom pedindo-lhe a conta. – Ao menos, quantos anos tem?

- Fiz vinte e cinco recentemente, e você? – pousou a colher no prato enquanto um garçom retirava os pratos.

- Um pouco mais velho – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando a revelação. – Tenho trinta e três.

- Idade de Cristo, dizem que costuma ser um ano de mudanças. Ainda não vivi o meu para poder dizer exatamente.

- Posso lhe assegurar que muitas coisas mudaram para mim neste ano.

Ela abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas neste momento o garçom chegou com a conta. Não se pronunciou enquanto eu pagava, pegou sua bolsa, pôs nos ombros e me esperou.

O caminho era longo até a casa dela e tive de insistir para que ela aceitasse a minha carona. Não a deixaria à mercê da condução. O percurso foi estranhamente silencioso, muitas vezes a vi abrir a boca, mas fechava logo em seguida, estava temerosa.

- Não sou nenhum lunático, psicopata ou pervertido se é disso que está com medo. – falei, quando paramos num semáforo.

- Não é isso, lunáticos não me levariam a um restaurante chique ou teria tanto conhecimento como você tem só para me matar depois – ela sorriu, envergonhada. – É só que toda vez que engatamos uma conversa acabamos nos direcionando para o seu passado e você se esquiva dele como se tivesse medo. Não sei exatamente o que posso ou não falar.

Suspirei e apertei o volante até ver os nós de meus dedos ficarem brancos, é claro que ela também viu.

- Não são histórias muito agradáveis – sussurrei e respirei fundo. – Não sou do tipo de pessoa que costuma se abrir.

- É, dá para notar isso, mas as histórias nunca são agradáveis, se fossem, não seriamos tão reclusos. – ela sorriu discretamente enquanto me olhava de esgueira.

- O que é você, afinal? Uma psicóloga? – fiz o comentário de forma brincalhona enquanto virava uma esquina que ela falou enquanto me dava as instruções.

- Na verdade... – ela abriu um sorriso lindo. – Sou sim.

- Uow, sério? Acho que vou mudar de ramo e abrir uma daquelas clínicas de adivinha.

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e entrou na brincadeira.

- Daquelas que tem um cartaz escrito "Se ele te trai, você ficará sabendo" ou então "Saiba coisas sobre você mesma que nem você sabia!"?

- Tá ai, me deu boas ideias! – mandei-lhe uma piscadela.

- Não seja ridículo – ela riu. – Aliás, qual o seu "ramo"?

- Sou empresário, dono de uma empresa de acessórios automobilísticos.

Ela fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Isso explica o Aston Martin. - Ela parecia estar falando mais para si do que para qualquer outro.

- Sou apaixonado por carros, principalmente por esse, sonho com ele desde a minha adolescência e faz pouco que consegui adquiri-lo – ela torceu o nariz. – Pode até parecer um luxo, mas dê que adianta trabalhar feito um condenado e não poder usufruir de suas vantagens?

- De fato – ela abriu um sorriso tímido. – Aposto que mora numa daquelas mansões incríveis.

- Oh não, no momento, estou sem teto!

Uma de suas sobrancelhas ergueu de maneira interrogativa, com certeza ela não esperava que eu dissesse algo assim. Ela parecia acanhada, mas estava disfarçando bem, resolvi não levantar a questão.

- Vendi minha casa semana passada, ela trazia muitas recordações. Estou procurando um apartamento, mas ainda não encontrei nada que me agradasse. – vi ela abrir a boca para falar algo, mas senti que precisava mudar de assunto urgentemente. – Me diga, porque escolheu ser psicóloga?

- Bom... – ela piscou várias vezes, não esperava essa mudança súbita de assunto. – Sempre tive a ideia de que ajudando as pessoas com seus problemas poderia me ajudar com os meus.

- E conseguiu?

- Não é assim que a banda toca – ela sorriu, desanimada. – É aqui.

Ela apontou para um prédio imenso que tinha bem na esquina. Não era nada muito luxuoso, mas era um lugar extremamente bonito, com jardins bem cuidados e limpos. Era, de fato, um lugar em que eu me imaginava morando. Sorri com a possibilidade, depois que ela se fosse iria ver se tinha algum apartamento para alugar ou vender.

- Bom, muito obrigada pela carona, pelo almoço e pela companhia, foi, de fato, muito agradável.

Kagome sorriu, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e abaixando os olhos, estava sem graça, era tão óbvio quanto dizer que dois mais dois dá quatro. Sorri descaradamente e lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ela corou violentamente e apertou mais forte o livro sob o peito, tive que reprimir uma gargalhada. Céus! Ela realmente parecia uma adolescente, e daquelas bem ingênuas.

- Tchau, Kagome – a olhei nos olhos, quase me perdendo naquele mar prateado. – Até breve.

Ela soltou o cinto de segurança e desceu do carro lentamente, se apoiando na porta. Problemas de equilíbrio? Até duas horas atrás não havia visto tontura alguma.

- Está tudo bem ai? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Oh... estou, não é nada – ela corou novamente, desviando o olhar. – Até mais InuYasha.

- Até... Eu te ligo. – Mandei-lhe uma piscadela e arranquei com o carro. Já estava quase na outra esquina quando a escutei gritar:

- Mas eu nem te dei meu telefone!

Soltei uma gargalhada gostosa enquanto ligava o sinal e virava uma esquina. Aos poucos, conforme ia me afastando, o sorriso ia sumindo. Mas que merda que eu estou fazendo?

* * *

Bom, aí está o segundo capítulo. Estranhamente a fanfic não apareceu na TimeLine quando a postei. Mas acho que agora ela vai aparecer.

Espero que tenham gostado, ficou curtinha, mas é melhor assim para não ficar naquela embromação. Obrigada pela review:

**Eduarda D.  
**

Beijinhos e abraços,

Jade.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria!

* * *

**Sala vazia**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.  
**

Andei sem rumo pelas ruas por algum tempo, absorto em pensamentos. O rádio do carro estava alto. Só me dei conta que tinha saído da cidade e andava pela auto-estrada quando vi o velocímetro chegar a 150 km/h e me obriguei a reduzir.

Ainda faltava umas duas horas para escurecer, tinha que ver um apartamento, ou melhor, _o_ apartamento. Fiz o balão tomando cuidado para não ser pego por nenhuma viatura, seria um atraso. Apesar de estar em pleno sábado à tarde, o trajeto estava calmo, poucos caminhões e alguns carros. Acelerei e deixei a mente vagar pelo almoço que tivera mais cedo enquanto a estação de rádio tocava uma música ridiculamente melosa.

Suspirei. Não queria ter crises nostálgicas e ficar deprimido. Quando minha mente começou a escorregar pela imagem de Kikyou eu mudei a estação para uma que tocava um daqueles rock pesado. Não era um tipo de música que me agradava, de fato. Mas naquele momento consegui entender porque tinha tantos fãs. O barulho oco da bateria e o estridente da guitarra simplesmente não te permitiam pensar, era enlouquecedor, porém o que eu queria era não pensar, então aceitei de bom grado.

Cheguei ao hotel em que estava hospedado pouco antes das sete, o prédio em que Kagome morava era construção nova, não só tinha apartamentos para comprar como também pude me dar ao luxo de escolher qual queria. Joguei uma conversa fiada para o dono do prédio e consegui a informação de em qual apartamento a jovem estava morando e tive a imensa alegria de pegar o apartamento exatamente ao lado do dela.

Seria engraçado ver a cara dela quando eu aparecesse e me apresentasse como seu novo vizinho. A mudança seria feita amanhã e teria que remobilhar praticamente todo o apartamento. Da antiga casa trouxe apenas meus pertences pessoais e os eletrônicos como computador, televisão e geladeira. Na semana anterior tinha me encarregado de comprar uma cama e um guarda-roupa, para caso me encontrasse na situação em que estou agora.

Não que eu tenha pensado nisso, na verdade, fora Sango que me arrastou pelo shopping em plena segunda-feira no meu horário de almoço. Estava tudo entulhado num canto da casa da minha irmã caçula, casada com meu melhor amigo e grávida de cinco meses.

Toda aquela baboseira materna estava fazendo com que ela se achasse no direito de apontar o dedo na minha cara e dizer o que deveria ou não fazer, mas como dizem por ai, nunca queira ver uma grávida furiosa. Então eu, mesmo a contragosto, abaixava a cabeça e aceitava suas imposições.

Se analisasse bem, Sango e Kagome eram bem parecidas. Não na idade próxima, mas pelo jeito espontâneo e a voz firme. Ambas muito diferente de Kikyou, que era mais quieta, serena e nunca agia por impulso.

Tirei a camisa de qualquer forma e joguei na cama exasperado. Não queria e não iria pensar em Kikyou, não era saudável ainda. Fui até o refrigerador que estava num dos pontos do quarto e abri procurando algo com uma dosagem de álcool bem grande. Água com gás, sem gás, refrigerantes de todos os tipos, mas nada, nada de uma cerveja, vodca ou whisky. Como que um maldito hotel de luxo não tinha bebida alcoólica no frigobar? Ah, sim, era proibido por lei... Maldição!

Fui para o banheiro e entrei no chuveiro terminando de arrancar a ultima peça de roupa e tentei relaxar com a água gelada que ricocheteava a minha pele. Relaxava, mas não ajudava nada no ato de não pensar. Logo minha mente estava passeando pela imagem de Kikyou no chuveiro, nua, a pele reluzindo e suas mãos passeando gentilmente pelo pescoço e o colo. Respirei fundo e senti uma certa tensão se concentrar num ponto do meu corpo.

Resmunguei alguns impropérios e desliguei o chuveiro, pegando a toalha e enrolando na cintura. Peguei o celular que estava na pia e disquei o número de Miroku.

_- Alô? _

- Miroku, é o InuYasha, que tal beber um pouco comigo no bar do hotel? – O escutei arfar do outro lado da linha e perguntar temeroso.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Estou bem, se é isso que quer saber. Só venha, ok? Preciso conversar com alguém.

Desliguei o telefone antes mesmo do amigo responder, sabia que viria. Talvez por estar preocupado, mas não importava. Miroku sempre foi um bom amigo, desde sempre. Era galanteador na nossa adolescência, não tinha um rabo de saia que não levasse ao menos uma cantada dele. Até que Sango cresceu, apareceu e colocou meu melhor amigo no cabresto.

Confesso que fiquei preocupado, ele nunca fora um cara de uma única mulher. Mas acho que de tanto eu lhe ameaçar dizendo que o castraria caso visse lágrimas de Sango por culpa dele, ele sossegou. Ou ele simplesmente a ame de verdade, pois o amor é capaz de mudar a vida de um homem completamente. Falo por experiência própria. Kikyou me ensinou a ficar mais calmo e concentrado no trabalho... Mas que droga! Sem Kikyou, tente esquecê-la por pelo menos um único dia!

Tranquei a porta do quarto e fui apressado na direção do elevador, quando entrei fiquei encarando a minha imagem no espelho. O cabelo prateado, uma curiosa herança de família, estava bagunçado, enfiei os dedos pelos fios tentando ajeitá-los, mas no fim descobri que eles ficavam melhor assim. Os olhos de um castanho quase dourado aparentavam cansaço. Os músculos dos ombros estavam retesados, mas eram escondidos pela camisa branca de algodão com os dois primeiros botões abertos e as mangas regaçadas.

O elevador parou antes do meu objetivo e um casal entrou. Endireitei a postura e fiquei em silêncio, naquele silêncio constrangedor que só os elevadores possuem. Chegando ao térreo passei pela recepção e fui direto para o bar. Era um lugar aconchegante, não era muito iluminado, como a maioria dos bares que fazem os olhos lacrimejarem com o primeiro contato.

Sentei-me numa das mesas perto do bar e pedi um whisky com gelo. Ele chegou e comecei a bebericar, enquanto observava as pessoas do lugar. A grande maioria de terno e as mulheres em vestidos elegantes.

- Você só bebe quando está a fim de se esquecer de algo – Miroku chegou por trás de mim, sorrindo amistoso.

- Ou quando me esforço para não lembrar.

- Isso nunca deu muito certo – falou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e se sentava.

- Não custa nada tentar.

Acenei para o garçom e pedi a mesma bebida que eu para Miroku.

- Se eu chegar em casa embriagado sua irmã me põe para dormir no sofá – ele suspirou, parecia se lembrar de algo. – E aquele sofá definitivamente não faz bem para as minhas costas.

- E como está minha irmã caçula, cunhado?

Ele riu balançando a cabeça.

- Está bem, acredita que ontem ela me acordou às três da manhã falando que estava louca de vontade de comer jaca? – torci o nariz. – Que pessoa em sua sã consciência gosta de jaca? E às três da manhã?

- Você foi atrás?

- E tinha escolha? Fui enxotado de casa e só poderia entrar com a tal da jaca. Quando cheguei estava quase amanhecendo, ela estava dormindo e quando a acordei para lhe dar a fruta ela fez careta e correu para o banheiro vomitar. Como dizia minha mãe, quem mandou plantar a mandioca?

Eu ri com aquele comentário. A mãe do Houshi era definitivamente cômica, me lembro de seus longos sermões de tomar cuidado, não beber demais para não fazer besteira. Enquanto nós, dois adolescentes, estávamos rubros com seus comentários, ela falava como se estivesse nos perguntando o que queríamos almoçar.

- Ela anda muito mandona, como se ela fosse a mais velha e não eu – comentei enquanto me lembrava do episódio do shopping.

- E muito chorona também, qualquer coisinha faz bico. E o pior é que ainda faltam quatro meses! Vou ficar louco! – Miroku levantou os braços num gesto exasperado.

- Maior período de abstinência desde sempre, hein?

- Estou tentando não pensar nisso, InuYasha. – torceu o nariz. – E você? Quando foi a ultima vez que teve uma mulher em sua cama?

Parei por alguns momentos e fitei o liquido pela metade no copo. A ultima vez que tivera uma mulher em minha cama fora Kikyou, pouco tempo antes do acidente que culminou com sua morte. Havia quanto tempo isso? Seis meses? Um ano? Não sabia dizer ao certo por quanto tempo ficara absorto em seu luto.

- Oh, céus InuYasha! Não me diga que... – ele arregalou os olhos. – Kikyou? Já faz nove meses que ela se foi! Não acredito que desde então você não se deitou com mais ninguém.

Dei de ombros, era óbvio que não, não era Miroku. Nunca fui de me deitar com mulheres que mal conhecia e tinha um afeto sentimental. Não conseguia pensar em outra mulher sem me lembrar de seu corpo esguio, coberto apenas pelo lençol e os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro.

- Porque você ao menos não tenta? Às vezes é isso o necessário para deixar o fantasma dela ir.

Estreitei os olhos para ele e disse, ríspido:

- Está insinuando que a solução para isso é me deitar com qualquer uma?

- Não digo qualquer uma – ele falava olhando pelo salão, parou em uma e abriu o sorriso. – Está vendo aquela morena ali?

Segui seu olhar até me deparar com uma mulher alta, trajando um vestido preto com um imenso decote em V nas costas, os olhos maquiados demais e um batom escuro na boca. Era bonita, mas tinha um ar vulgar. Estava acompanhada de um homem meio barrigudo, estranho.

- Aquela é Kagura Otanaka, uma das mais bem pagas da cidade. – Arregalei os olhos para ele.

- Quer que eu me deite com uma prostituta? – ele fez cara de ofendido.

- InuYasha, essa é uma palavra vulgar demais, ela não é que nem essas vagabundas de esquina, ela tem classe, é uma _acompanhante_. – ele sorriu discreto.

- Espero que não costume fazer uso dela...

- Oras! O que acha que eu sou? Sou casado e amo muito minha mulher, conheci Kagura na minha época de solteiro e da boca de alguns amigos meus. – ele suspirou. – Vamos InuYasha, eu lhe apresentarei a ela.

- Não seja ridículo Houshi – O repreendi.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou – ele levantou as mãos como se dissesse inocente. – Mas viver nesse celibato não é a solução, não é atoa que se sente sozinho.

- Não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com Sango, já é quase meia noite e ela provavelmente está acordada te esperando.

Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes, pegou a carteira tirou a nota para pagar seu drinque e tomou um ultimo gole.

- Não se sinta ofendido meu amigo, realmente me preocupo com você.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe. – Pensei em falar sobre Kagome, mas resolvi que não era hora. – Vou ficar bem, e amanhã de manhã passarei na sua casa para pegar os móveis que comprei.

- Certo, pode ir sim. Tem certeza de que não precisará de ajuda? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele se limitou a sorri. – Então boa noite meu amigo.

- Boa noite. - Miroku se levantou e rumou para casa. Enrolei ai por mais alguns minutos, mas logo subi. Estava cansado.

Abri a porta do quarto e ela estava esparramada sobre a cama. Pude ver suas costas nuas e o resto escondido pelo lençol branco. Os longos cabelos negros esparramados pela cama e a respiração calma. Ela estava de costas para mim.

Com uma pontada aguda de desejo me aproximei da cama tirando os sapatos e desabotoando a camisa. Tomando cuidado para não perturbá-la depositei beijos leves na parte nua de suas costas e fui subindo, fazendo uma trilha, até alcançar seu pescoço. Senti e vi sua pele arrepiar levemente enquanto se virava, sorrindo. Olhei atônito para aquele rosto e só fui capaz de balbuciar:

- Kagome?

Sentei num solavanco. Mas que diabos de sonho fora esse? Não que já não o tivesse tido várias vezes, contudo em todos eles era Kikyou a protagonista. Agora... Kagome? Aquilo chegava a ser um pouco demais, só a vi uma vez!

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, 5:25 da manhã. Levantei para tomar água e vi que estava escorrendo de suor, olhei para o ar e ele estava desligado. Devo ter me esquecido de acioná-lo na noite anterior. Apertei o botão e fui ao banheiro passar uma água no rosto para tentar me acalmar.

Maldição! Deitei novamente, com a respiração ainda pesada. Kagome, Kagome. Aquele domingo prometia...

* * *

Ai está mais um capítulo para vocês. Foi o maior que essa fic já teve, espero que estejam gostando. Ela ainda não apareceu na TimeLine, vou mandar uma mensagem reclamando para o support.

Obrigada pelos comentários:

**Jasmin Vernon**

**Son**

Beijinhos e abraços,

Jade.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria!

* * *

**Sala vazia**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Adoraria ter aproveitado o domingo para dormir até mais tarde, o clima dentro do quarto era propício, mas o sonho que tive fez o trabalho de não deixar-me pregar os olhos por mais que cinco minutos. Era um misto de desejo, raiva e cansaço. Fiquei o tempo todo revivendo o sonho, repassando-o em minha mente, tentando descobrir quando Kagome tinha ficado tão presente.

Fiquei até mais ou menos umas sete da manhã rolando na cama tentando pregar os olhos, mas a agonia de ficar olhando para o relógio a cada dois minutos achando que se passou pelo menos uma hora é irritante. Levantei e liguei para Miroku, sua voz estava embargada pelo sono, mas nem me importei. Avisei-lhe para começar a colocar as coisas leves na caminhonete que logo chegaria para colocar os eletrônicos pesados.

Levei pouco mais de uma hora para me arrumar. Tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei uma roupa leve o suficiente para ter mobilidade para montar os móveis e joguei meus pertences de qualquer modo dentro da mala e saí. Ao chegar na recepção pedi para buscarem meu carro e acertar a conta no hotel. Cada minuto correu com uma velocidade maçante, não sabia se era a agonia de ficar sem fazer nada ou a ansiedade de encontrar a jovem que me fez perder o sono essa noite.

A cidade ainda dormia preguiçosamente, apenas meia dúzia de pessoas andava pelas calçadas e as ruas estavam praticamente desertas. Isso que dá sair de casa em pleno domingo de manhã.

Levei pouco mais de quinze minutos para chegar até a casa de Miroku, este percurso num dia normal teria levado ao menos meia hora. A casa ficava num dos bairros mais nobres da cidade, era grande e tinha um imenso jardim. Fora ali que eu cresci junto com a minha irmã caçula e fiquei até que ela se casasse. Como presente de casamento, passei a casa para seu nome.

Nossos pais haviam morrido em períodos diferentes, nossa mãe com uma complicação médica numa cirurgia para obstruir uma artéria, eu na época tinha 15 anos, e nosso pai a pouco mais de quatro anos com uma pneumonia que teria sido tratada com facilidade se não fosse a idade avançada do velho.

Sango não havia mudado nada, o balanço em que costumávamos brincar ainda estava pendurado na árvore centenária no fundo do jardim, o muro cheio de trepadeiras estava bem cuidado. Ela gostava da casa do jeito que era, dizia que era aconchegante para uma criança e que a fazia lembrar os bons e velhos tempos, nunca me opus. Estava tudo perfeito do jeito que estava.

Esperei o porteiro me dar passagem, e entrei com o carro, indo direto para a garagem onde um Miroku observava minha chegada com um olhar irritado e sem camisa.

- Cara, é domingo, são oito e meia da manhã, você não tem dó de mim não? – Ele perguntou, fazendo cara de sofrido e esfregando os olhos. Eu mal tinha saído do carro ainda.

- Você vai sobreviver, não se preocupe.

- Porque você não deixou isso para segunda feira? – ele perguntou enquanto pegava num dos lados da geladeira e eu em outra.

- Esqueceu que eu trabalho?

- O problema é seu – ele riu, baixo. – E poderia ter contratado para fazer o serviço.

- Esses carregadores são tão gentis quanto um trator. Não quero nada estragado. – Ele suspirou, resignado.

- Você falou ontem que não precisaria de ajuda, fui dormir tarde.

- A partir do momento em que todos os móveis estiverem dentro do apartamento, você poderá voltar e dormir. – Colocamos a geladeira com dificuldade na carroceria, ainda faltava a TV e a madeira para montar a cama e o guarda roupa, que colocamos cuidadosamente no bagageiro do meu carro, sem falar do colchão de casal. – Teremos de fazer mais de uma viagem.

- Claro né meu amigo, isso aqui é uma Hilux, não um caminhão! – Suspirei. – Espera só eu por uma camisa e pegar as chaves.

Miroku entrou na casa apressado, ele realmente estava afim de voltar a dormir. Olhei para todos os itens, era pouquíssima coisa, mas o suficiente. Ele chegou quase correndo, rodando a chave na mão.

- Vai com seu carro que eu vou com o meu, aí você já o deixa lá e volta comigo.

Assenti e fui andando calmamente até o carro, tentei esvaziar a mente enquanto via pelo retrovisor Miroku dirigindo animado, provavelmente escutando música. Segui seu exemplo e liguei o rádio enquanto escutava Ke$ha invadir o carro. Desde quando ele gostava desse tipo de música?

Para minha satisfação, o prédio era perto da casa de Sango e como o domingo ainda se espreguiçava, o movimento era pouco. Assim que chegamos, desci do carro para ajudar a descer as coisas, Miroku estava olhando o prédio com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- É aqui que vai morar?

- Algum problema? – não estava gostando do tom de voz dele.

- Você sempre morou em casas enormes ou em coberturas tão grandes quanto, o lugar é bonito, mas não parece ser tão espaçoso. – Dei de ombros.

- Esqueceu que agora a casa é só para mim e que eu vou passar a maior parte do tempo no escritório? Não quero ter uma casa gigante para parecer abandonada.

- É, você tem razão, eu acho – ele suspirou fundo e fez a sua maior cara de sofrimento. – Vamos? Quero ir para casa...

O serviço fora relativamente fácil, um dos porteiros nos ajudou a levar as coisas pela escada e algumas outras pelo elevador. Na segunda viagem, Miroku fora apenas com o ajudante enquanto eu arrastava os móveis pelos cômodos, decidindo onde cada um ficaria.

Enquanto trabalhava pude ouvir ao longe, não tinha certeza, mas talvez o som de um piano. Uma música baixa e agradável, que não durou muito, infelizmente. Miroku chegou esbaforido, estava entrando na cozinha com várias sacolas enquanto eu saia do quarto, onde estava levando a cama e o guarda-roupa ainda desmontados.

- Quero ter certeza que serei o primeiro a dar um presente de boas vindas – ele gritou enquanto eu me aproximava desconfiado.

- Tudo isso é cerveja? – ele assentiu.

- Você pode passar fome, mas sede nunca!

- Está tentando me deixar bêbado, seu sem vergonha? Ou tem alguma festa em mente? Porque a quantidade é absurda.

- Ora, meu caro – ele riu, bateu nos meus ombros de leve. – Apartamento de solteiro é assim, nunca, em hipótese alguma, pode faltar cerveja, comida... bom, se tiver congelados é demais. – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. – Você viveu com mulheres a vida inteira, eu não, passei toda a minha vida num apartamento sozinho até conhecer sua irmã e me casar com ela. Acredite em mim, neste assunto tenho PHD.

- Não sei como fui me tornar seu amigo... – ele riu de maneira exagerada, limpando lágrimas imaginárias no canto dos olhos.

- Você não saberia viver sem mim – ele piscou. – Vamos, o colchão é muito grande para eu e o rapaz carregarmos escada acima, só falta ele e poderei ir para casa.

Não foi muito fácil trazer um colchão daquele tamanho até o quinto andar pelas escadas, diversas vezes tropeçamos ou paramos para descansar. Quando terminamos, agradeci o rapaz com uma generosa gorjeta e tirei Miroku do apartamento praticamente os chutes, ele não parava de reclamar e isso estava começando a me tirar do sério.

- Tudo bem, nenhum obrigado, nem gorjeta nem nada. Você é um amigo muito ingrato InuYasha, não sei como pode ser irmão da minha Sangozinha! – seus olhos brilhavam quando falava da minha irmã, eu revirei os meus em sinal de cansaço.

- Então vá lá ficar com ela, vou descansar um pouco, pedir o almoço em algum lugar e voltar a trabalhar.

- Já estou indo, calma – ele pareceu refletir um pouco. – Eu ia falar que qualquer coisa era só ligar, mas realmente espero que não o faça.

Ele sorriu e piscou para mim, eu lhe dei um soco no ombro.

- Então desinfeta daqui!

Ele riu e partiu, quase correndo e tropeçando ao passar pelo batente da porta. Aos trinta e três anos, Miroku ainda parecia um adolescente e era quase divertido ser seu amigo se ele não agisse como um completo idiota a maior parte do tempo. Suspirei, peguei o celular e pedi o almoço.

Fui até a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa de cerveja das muitas que tinham ali, abri-a e deitei no sofá que estava jogado no meio da sala. Com tanta movimentação nas ultimas horas não tinha parado para pensar em Kagome que, provavelmente, estava dentro de seu apartamento exatamente ao lado do meu. Talvez lhe fizesse uma visita no fim da tarde, queria muito poder encarar aqueles olhos de novo.

Um barulho alto e irritante me fez abrir os olhos sobressaltado, bater o braço assustado e derrubar a cerveja no chão que, vazia, fez apenas o barulho do tilintar do vidro. Maldição! Quem poderia ser àquela hora?

Levantei de má vontade quando a campainha soou novamente, com meia dúzia de impropérios na ponta da língua. Abri a porta de forma brusca e me deparei com um cara usando um capacete e com um saco na mão, era o entregador, afinal de contas. Devo ter caído no sono e não ter visto o tempo passar.

Paguei-o mau-humorado, joguei a marmita na bancada de granito e fui pegar os talheres que eu sabia que estava em alguma das caixas na cozinha. Comi sem reparar muito no que era e qual gosto tinha, sempre que tinha que almoçar no escritório era daquele mesmo restaurante que encomendava, então não me dei ao trabalho de ser crítico.

Após comer tomei um bom banho e estava secando os cabelos quando aquele barulho estridente se fez presente novamente, definitivamente, tenho que trocar essa campainha. Vesti uma bermuda rapidamente, joguei a toalha sob o ombros e fui abrir a porta para me deparar com uma imensa torta de chocolate com morango bem na minha frente, e atrás pude identificar uma bela cabeleira rosa.

- Oi! Eu sou sua nova vizinha e vim te dar as boas vindas, qualquer coisa que... – ela parou quando abaixou a torta e pode finalmente me encarar, os olhos claros cintilaram enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo e o rosto adquiria um adorável tom rosado. – O que está fazendo aqui?

As sobrancelhas crisparam e formaram um leve sulco na testa, eu ri da sua cara de espanto, surpresa e um pouco de vergonha pelo modo que acabou me flagrando.

- Oi Kagome, tudo bem com você? – perguntei, divertido.

* * *

Tem alguém ai que está super bravo comigo? Desculpa galera, viajei no feriado, mas isso não é desculpa. É que eu estava com muita preguiça de digitar o capítulo, esse aí foi meio paradão, mas dependendo das reviews terá capítulo novo no domingo, prometo!

O próximo promete! O que esse teve de parado o outro vai ter de animado e... quente. Ui ui ui³!

Obrigada pelas reviews, respondi a todas por replie:

**Jasmin Vernon**

**Sonvanessa**

**s2 Haylay s2**

**Eduarda D**

Beijinhos e muitos abraços,

Jade Amorim.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria!

* * *

**Sala vazia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

- Oi Kagome, tudo bem com você? – repeti a pergunta quando ela continuou me encarando estupefata.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – também repetiu a dela, parecia não conseguir raciocinar, mordi o lábio inferior para segurar o riso, ela pareceu enrubescer mais.

- Não quer entrar? – me afastei para lhe dar passagem, ela encarava o apartamento curiosa, mas logo deu os primeiros passos.

Suspirei e fechei a porta, indo logo atrás de seu corpo curvilíneo. Estava usando um shortinho rosa com uma regata branca e transparente o suficiente para ver os traços da lingerie num rosa bem clarinho. Ela realmente era o tipo de mulher que usava rosa, delicada, mesmo com as curvas voluptuosas, meiga, mesmo com os olhos sempre um pouco desconfiados, e vaidosa, a julgar pela pele clara de aparência tão macia.

Aproximei-me dela que encarava a bagunça do local com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e peguei-lhe a torta levando em seguida para a cozinha. Ela me acompanhou com o olhar, parecia muda. Ao abrir a geladeira, optei por também pegar duas garrafas de cerveja.

- Aceita uma cerveja? Ia lhe oferecer água, mas não tenho gelada, e meu cunhado acha que vivo para beber e fez o favor de encher minha geladeira com uma cerveja que não sei onde enfiar.

Ela soltou uma leve risada, comprimindo os olhos que brilhavam. Pegou a garrafa em minhas mãos e deu um bom gole, desviando o olhar de mim. Aquilo pareceu lhe devolver o dom da fala.

- Porque está morando aqui? – inquiriu, de maneira petulante.

- Oras, quando vim lhe trazer em casa ontem achei o lugar aconchegante, estava sem onde morar e nada do que tinha olhado me agradou, simplesmente vim aqui ontem à noite ver se tinha apartamentos à venda.

- Você é meu vizinho... – Ela me olhou desconfiada.

- Alguma objeção quanto a isso? – inquiri.

- Não, nenhuma, só não esperava, fiquei surpresa. – Seu sorriso não chegou aos olhos. Tomou mais um gole de cerveja. – Gosta de torta de chocolate com morango?

- Qualquer coisa que tenha alto teor calórico me agrada. – Ela riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Então vamos cortar um pedaço e comer um pouco, precisa de ajuda para arrumar a casa? – Perguntou, indo até a cozinha.

- Na verdade, o que poderia estar arrumado, já está. Não tenho móveis, pelo menos não montados. Não trouxe nada da minha antiga casa, terei de remobilhar tudo.

- Entendo, está tentando desapegar de alguma coisa, InuYasha?

Ela me olhava apenas de rabo de olho enquanto cortava os pedaços da torta com a faca e colocava sobre os pratos que havia lhe entregado. Estremeci um pouco com aquela pergunta e não respondi. Ela também não cobrou uma resposta. Deixou com que sua indagação pairasse no ar como uma prévia de tudo que estava por vir.

Não sei bem como, ou porque, mas numa hora estávamos comendo a torta de chocolate que ela havia trazido – que estava muito boa – e noutra estávamos rindo apenas por olhar um na cara do outro. Talvez a resposta para nossa inegável felicidade estivesse na meia dúzia de garrafas de cervejas sob a mesa.

- Céus, acho que estou bêbada! – ela me encarou, comprimindo os lábios para segurar outra risada. – Eu fico _tão_ ridícula quando bebo.

- Não acho que você fique ridícula – respondi rapidamente. – Ao contrário.

- Não pode falar nada! – me cortou. – Você não está em condições de fazer qualquer tipo de análise.

- Tudo bem, vamos para a sala. Preciso me sentar naquele colchão, esse banco parece muito, muito instável. – Ela riu, suas bochechas estavam com um tom rosado adorável, uma característica sua, pude observar.

Peguei mais duas garrafas na geladeira, fechei-a com os pés e fui para a sala. Ela estava lá, esparramada no colchão, com meu travesseiro tampando-lhe o rosto. Com a minha aproximação, se levantou, ajeitando a blusa que havia subido um pouco, expondo um pedaço da pele macia de seu abdômen.

- Senta aqui – ela bateu no colchão ao lado de onde ela estava.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, entregando a garrafa extra na minha mão. Ela pegou e tomou um gole, deitando novamente, mas sem desviar os olhos do meu rosto. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, sem falar nada, apenas desviando para tomar alguns goles.

- Acredita em destino? – ela sussurrou, por fim.

- Não sei dizer...

- Ora, ou você acredita, ou não acredita. É simples.

- Bom... – deitei-me ao seu lado, com a mão apoiando a cabeça, virada para ela. – Às vezes sim, às vezes não.

- Eu acredito – ela suspirou, ficando da mesma maneira que eu sobre o colchão, o rosto perigosamente perto. – Não daquela maneira cega, da qual é tudo predestinado. Existe um destino, mas nosso destino é feito de escolhas, entende? É difícil explicar.

- E porque você falou sobre destino? – ela abaixou o olhar, ruborizando um pouco.

- Eu esbarro com um cara misterioso num parque, almoço com ele, descubro que ele está sem onde morar, e, ao me levar em casa, acha o apartamento perfeito, para, no fim, ser meu vizinho. Muita coincidência, não acha?

Não pude segurar um riso abafado, era ela boa, devia admitir. Seus olhos ostentavam um brilho divertido e, talvez, ela não estivesse tão bêbada assim.

- Exceto a parte de ser seu vizinho. – Ela arfou e fez cara de indignada.

- Eu sabia! Seu mentiroso! Sabia que era coincidência demais você se tornar justamente meu vizinho – ela apontou o dedo na minha cara e perguntou lentamente: - O que você fez para conseguir o apartamento?

- Não precisei subornar ou torturar ninguém, se é isso que quer saber. O fato é que o apartamento ao lado do seu estava vazio, eu só precisei jogar uma conversa para o administrador para descobrir qual era o seu. – Falei, abafando o riso.

- E porque você queria ser meu vizinho? – Ela perguntou, um pouco mais séria dessa vez.

Na verdade, aquela era uma pergunta para a qual eu não tinha resposta, porque cargas d'água eu gostaria de ser vizinho de uma garota que havia conhecido no dia anterior? Parei por um momento, analisando a situação, não tinha um motivo exatamente, não um motivo forte, eu só me sentia ridiculamente atraído por aquela garota, como se tivesse dezesseis anos e nunca houvesse gostado de alguém. Por fim, dei de ombros, e talvez a minha expressão tenha feito com que ela não me questionasse mais.

Esvaziei minha garrafa e vi que a dela já estava no chão, completamente vazia. Ela me olhava como se me analisasse, e seus olhos novamente fizeram com que eu tremesse, era como se ela pudesse ver aquilo que eu escondia no canto mais escuro da minha alma.

- Eu... – ela começou, vacilante. – sinceramente, não te entendo – me encarou, os olhos cinzas nublados pela dúvida. – Em alguns momentos é tão receptivo, mas em outros... é como se tivesse medo que alguém se aproximasse – ela suspirou – do que você tem medo, Inu?

- É uma história meio longa, e o final não é feliz. Você não precisa saber.

Eu estava deitado, encarando o teto com uma garrafa de cerveja vazia nas mãos. Kagome estava apoiada num cotovelo, e eu podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim. Ela se curvou um pouco mais, me obrigando a encará-la.

- Eu quero saber.

Suspirei, talvez a bebida tenha soltado a minha língua, ou talvez eu simplesmente precisasse falar sobre aquilo com alguém de maneira desesperada. Eram memórias que eu não queria me lembrar, mas que contraditoriamente lutava para não esquecer. Apenas abri a boca e comecei a falar.

- Eu era casado, e amava muito a minha mulher, – Evitei olhá-la enquanto contava, não queria ver as emoções passando por seu rosto – mas ela era muito fria e calculista às vezes, e geralmente discutíamos por pensar de maneira diferente. Essas brigas, depois de um tempo, começaram a ficar freqüentes demais, e ela foi se afastando. Ficamos quase um ano sem nos falar direito, apenas o estritamente necessário. Nem na cama as coisas eram as mesmas, ela fazia sexo como se tivesse encarando uma chata e longa reunião de negócios, frígida, totalmente. Mas... – respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, ainda podia sentir os orbes dela sobre mim. – Eu a amava tanto e, por puro egoísmo, não podia deixá-la ir embora. Naquela noite, nós discutimos mais uma vez, só que aquela ela pior, ela se descontrolou... – Franzi as sobrancelhas, tentando me recordar melhor dos fatos. – Céus! Faz tanto tempo que não consigo me lembrar mais do motivo. Só sei que era uma coisa tão insignificante, uma única gota que fez com que o copo transbordasse. Eu joguei na cara dela tudo o que estava acontecendo, como me sentia e ela cuspiu veneno na minha cara. Ela queria ir embora, queria me largar, mas mesmo assim eu não podia! Não conseguia, havia me apegado à imagem dela de anos antes, talvez a Kikyou que realmente tenha valido à pena se apaixonar, não conseguia aceitar o fato dela ter mudado tão drasticamente de comportamento. Eu tentei impedi-la, juro que tentei, mas ela pegou a chave do meu carro e saiu de casa correndo.

Parei para respirar fundo, sentia as lágrimas tentando sucumbir, mas as reprimi com força. Tentando me desviar das imagens, da dor dilacerante das memórias, abri os olhos e encarei os de Kagome, comprimidos, e cheios de um sentimento que eu percebi como sendo pena, aquilo me irritou.

- Não sita pena de mim, droga! – Ela parou, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sinto. Agora continue, por favor.

- Cínica. – Ri fraco, e ela piscou para mim, me incentivando. – Estava chovendo muito, era final de ano, verão, estava frio, o vento derrubou muitas árvores naquela noite, lembro de ter ouvido em algum noticiário. Contudo, isso não a impediu de pegar o carro e sair a toda velocidade. Não tinha como segui-la, teria que procurar a chave do outro carro. Não tinha o que fazer senão esperar, ela mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que aparecer. Foi uma noite horrível, agonizante, ela não atendia minhas ligações, e eu parei de tentar. Estava arrependido ao ponto de me ajoelhar quando a visse pedindo para voltar a ficar comigo, só que eu nunca tive essa chance. Ela capotou o carro naquela noite, a pista estava molhada, ela estava correndo demais e não conseguiu frear. Ligaram umas quatro da manhã pedindo que fosse reconhecer o corpo. Eu achei que fosse morrer aquela hora, eu tinha sido muito duro com ela e ela havia ido por minha culpa. Se eu fosse mais compreensivo, ela ainda estaria viva. Não teria pego a porra do carro e sofrido o maldito acidente.

- Há quanto tempo faz isso? – Ela cortou minha linha de pensamento, virei o rosto para encará-la.

- Não sei dizer ao certo, seis meses, um ano, meu cunhado disse que faz nove meses. Por quê?

- O que você fez nesse meio tempo, Inu?

Suspirei, mesmo tendo passado a pior parte, essa era, talvez, a mais vergonhosa.

- Eu fiquei trancado dentro de casa até as ultimas duas semanas, quando percebi que ficar remoendo não ia ajudar em nada.

Ela suspirou, deitou duma vez, olhando para o teto assim como eu.

- Era por isso que você estava procurando um novo apartamento não é? Por isso não trouxe nada do antigo? Você quer esquecer?

Ela virou a cabeça para me olhar, e eu fiz o mesmo. Seu semblante era calmo, compreensivo. Ela sorriu de leve e eu, tentando retribuir, sorri debilmente. Tinha a impressão de que devia responder algo a ela, mas talvez não precisasse, pois no momento que nossos olhares se fixaram um no outro, o único foco estava naquele ato. A única coisa da qual estava ciente era de que aqueles lábios eram muito convidativos e, impulsivamente, os tomei para mim. Beijando-a de uma forma quase sedenta.

* * *

Yoo minna!

Demorei para postar, não? Mais de duas semanas, eu sei, eu sei... imperdoável. Mas entendam a minha situação, a doméstica saiu e, como diz minha mãe, estamos brincando de casinha! Só que uma brincadeira que me tomou todo o tempo e sono. Nem dormir direito estou conseguindo, é aquele sono cansado que você acorda cansado. #tenso

Enfim, eu sei que tinha prometido um capítulo quente, mas vai ficar para o próximo, porque senão esse ficaria demasiadamente longo. Talvez eu não poste nesse final de semana, mas em compensação, minha mãe vai viajar, e vocês tem noção do que acontece quando o gato sai? Os ratos fazem a festa! Hurruuu!

Serão pelo menos 12 horas diárias no PC, e eu tenho planejado criar um mapa de todos os capítulos, colocando o que vai acontecer, que ai fica mais fácil de ser desenvolvido, e deixar capítulos prontos também.

Obrigada pelas reviews:

**Sonvanessa**

**S2 Haylay S2**

Cadê as outras meninas? Vamos deixar reviews, porque isso me motiva a escrever cada vez mais rápido!

Beijinhos e abraços,

Jade.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria!

* * *

**Sala vazia**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Seus lábios rosados tinham gosto de cerveja, amenizado pelo fato da minha também ter. Minhas mãos foram, instintivamente para sua nuca, segurando-a ali. Ela estava estática, talvez surpresa pelo meu ato inesperado e, aos poucos, foi me dando passagem para sentir a textura aveludada de sua língua.

Não estava conseguindo raciocinar muito bem, não tinha motivos para estar fazendo isso, não era certo. Mas beijá-la havia sido que nem contar toda a minha história. Não tinha um motivo, eu, na verdade, nem queria fazer aquilo, mas saiu, com vontade própria.

Peguei um de meus braços e enlacei na sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, ficando com parte do meu corpo por cima da sua.

- Pare... – ela sussurrou, arfando, sem, necessariamente, querer que eu fizesse aquilo. Os lábios ainda sobre os meus.

Não respondi, não estava em condições de falar algo. Usando a mão que estava em sua nuca, escorreguei-a pelo seu pescoço e fui até o colo, escorregando meus dedos pelos montes que eram expostos pelo decote da regata branca que ela usava. Senti suspirar.

Estimulado pelos suspiros, pelo beijo e seu perfume, coloquei minha mão por dentro da sua blusa e o sutiã, pegando o pequeno monte de carne, massageando o bico, já arrepiado com meu toque. Quando o ar faltou, separei meus lábios dos dela, mas não parei de beijá-la, passei por sua bochecha e fui até sua orelha, lambendo e mordiscando o nódulo da mesma.

- InuYasha... pare, não... não é certo. – Ela arfou, gemendo baixo quando meu polegar e o indicador apertaram o montículo intumescido de seu seio.

Larguei o lóbulo da sua orelha e comecei a lhe mordiscar o pescoço, beijando-o e lambendo. Já podia sentir o desejo crescendo no meu baixo-ventre, latejando e vibrando com a possibilidade de ter o corpo de uma mulher depois de tanto tempo.

Com cuidado, abaixei a alça de sua blusa com os dentes, para logo depois levantar o seio que massageava anteriormente e colocar na boca. Ela estremeceu sob meu toque e soltou um baixo lamurio, as mãos instintivamente segurando meu cabelo. A pele era quente e firme sob meus lábios e o desejo já me consumia, sendo certo, ou não, não conseguia – e nem queria – parar.

Enquanto a mantinha distraída com as carícias, a mão livre foi rapidamente se livrar da barreira de seu short, abrindo os botões e abaixando o suficiente para conseguir colocar minha mão.

Quando ela sentiu o meu toque arfou assustada, os olhos claros, de nublados pelo desejo, dilatado pelo susto do ato. Empurrou-me bruscamente, fazendo com que caísse deitado de costa no colchão, levantando-se e ficando de costas para mim.

Não pude falar nada, não consegui, ainda estava atordoado pelas sensações incontidas. Exasperado, passei as mãos pelo cabelo, respirando profundamente. Ela arfava e tentava se ajeitar as roupas, quando se virou tinha a face brilhando escarlate.

- Eu... – ela começou, a voz falhando. – Eu estou indo para casa.

A essa hora já estava sentado, olhando-a ainda atordoado, mas não o suficiente para conseguir pará-la, segurando seu pulso.

- Espere... O que houve?

- Não vou servir como escape de suas frustrações, nem como um objeto, uma maneira de se desvencilhar de seu passado. – Ela suspirou. – Você não vai me usar, não para esquecer alguma coisa.

Com isso, ela saiu apressada pela sala e atravessou a porta. Não me mexi ou gritei por ela, porque por mais frustrante que fosse, era isso que eu estava fazendo. Estava usando-a para ver se _talvez _conseguia esquecer Kikyou.

Mas, não era assim. Tudo bem, em partes era. De fato estava apavorado e louco para esquecer a minha falecida esposa, e disposto a fazer tudo, contudo, Kagome não era apenas uma válvula de escape, não era qualquer uma. Ela era especial, tinha uma personalidade peculiar, era divertida, sorridente, e ver seus olhos comprimidos e as bochechas coradas enquanto sorria aquecia meu coração. E mesmo através de toda essa sua felicidade era uma mulher madura, o que significava que tinham cicatrizes em seu coração. Ninguém cresce enquanto não sente dor.

Deixei-me cair exasperado no colchão e fitei o teto. Tentei, naquele momento, dormir, mas era inútil com o calor que ainda estava em mim, a sensação da pele dela sob meus dedos, o toque aveludado de sua língua na minha. Era pedir demais dormir agora. Levantei, meio zonzo pela bebida, e fui tomar um banho gelado.

E, mesmo depois de quase uma hora, ainda não tinha conseguido me acalmar. Suspirei e aceitei o fato de que passaria aquela noite em claro com meus pensamentos e desejos.

* * *

No outro dia de manhã cruzei com ela no corredor enquanto ia para o trabalho. Ela estava linda e, diferente das outras ocasiões em que nos encontramos, vestida de uma maneira mais formal. Mesmo que a calça de brim não fosse justa, era feminina de uma maneira que fez com que meus hormônios parcialmente adormecidos latejassem novamente. Aquela mulher ainda iria me deixar louco, se eu já não tivesse ficando.

Contudo, o encontro em si foi frustrante. Enquanto lhe mandei um bom dia altivo ela me rebateu com um muxoxo quase inaudível, sem parar nem para me encarar e quase saiu correndo. Não fui atrás dela, como era de se esperar, provavelmente estava magoada e um bocado insegura, e não queria que ela ainda achasse que era algum tipo de objeto para escapar do passado.

Tomei meu rumo minutos depois, para não ter que dividir-lhe o elevador, seria constrangedor demais chegar à esse ponto. O escritório não ficava tão longe do apartamento, mas com o costumeiro transito caótico de São Paulo, levei quase uma hora no percurso.

Ao chegar ao andar da presidência da empresa, vi Ayame sorrir com sinceridade. A ruiva era minha secretária desde que o prédio não passava de uma casinha de dois cômodos. Havíamos estudado juntos e desde aquela época, a mesma era apaixonada por Kouga, o Gerente de Marketing, também funcionário.

Essa paixonite custou-lhe a vida amorosa por completo e, apesar de sua beleza exótica, era uma solteirona convicta.

- Fico tão feliz em saber que está de volta, InuYasha! Não sabe como todos nós sentimos sua falta. – ela havia se adiantado, e agora seguia-me até a minha sala.

- Suponho assim que Miroku tão tenha feito um bom serviço. – um brilho divertido dançava em seus olhos quando respondeu.

- Miroku é muito competente sim, mas é seguidor da boa vida, não tem aquele pulso de líder para reger uma empresa como essa.

Bajulação. Para quem me conhecia há tantas décadas, devia saber que não era adepto à bajulação, ignorei-a, era o melhor a se fazer naquela situação.

- Quando ele me deu a notícia que o senhor voltaria, fiquei reluzente, passar 24 horas sem as brincadeiras dele é realmente louvável. – Miroku não perdoava a condição que Ayame se impunha, está explicado toda a negação por ele manter a presidência. Ego ferido.

- Tudo bem, Ayame, entendo. Agora, vamos trabalhar o.k.? O trânsito estava de matar e minha cabeça parece querer explodir.

Ela sorriu, ternamente, e logo me esqueci do porquê de estar aborrecido com sua presença. Fez uma mensura e, antes de sair, pronunciou.

- Aquele balancete requisitado antes de sua volta está pronto, chegou sábado, no fim do expediente. Vou traze-lo juntamente com um analgésico. – Ela pareceu ponderar. – Tem uma reunião marcada para daqui duas horas, quer que eu remarque para outro dia?

- Não, não é necessário. – sorri só por notar a sua genuína preocupação com o meu estado. – Obrigado.

- Não é problema nenhum cuidar de você InuYasha, sabe que é um amigo querido.

Dito isso, ela se retirou. Perguntei-me como havia conseguido entrar em um estado tão deplorável com a morte de Kikyou se tinha pessoas mais do que maravilhosas para cuidarem de mim. Objetivamente, balancei a cabeça, tentando esquecer a situação.

Talvez nem tivesse sido o trânsito ou a noite mal-dormida a razão para o meu mau-humor. Não, provavelmente havia sido o encontro frígido com Kagome. Céus! Como a queria, e como era horrível saber que ela relutava em corresponder.

Não era uma boa opção beber àquela hora da manhã, mas não liguei e servi-me com uma dose de whisky. Ainda estava com a morena na cabeça quando Ayame entrou, ajeitou a pasta sobre a mesa e estendeu-me o analgésico. Aceitando-o, o engoli com a ajuda da bebida. A ruiva me olhou em desaprovação.

- O álcool vai cortar totalmente o efeito do remédio.

- É psicológico, Ayame, relaxe.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, precisando, é só chamar.

Assenti, sem levantar os olhos para a porta que havia se fechado num baque surdo. Estava mais preocupado em olhar o documento por cima, antes de lê-lo detalhadamente. Meus olhos correram pelas páginas e pararam num amontoado de dígitos escritos em vermelho. Permiti-me arregalar os olhos.

- Mas que merda é essa?

* * *

Antes tarde do que nunca, não? (Desculpa esfarrapada pra gente preguiçosa). Well, desculpem, desculpem, eu sei, culpada. Culpada DEMAIS. Mas postei, e tento fazer o próximo até o fim do mês. Vamos tentar ser realistas, rs. Tenho que postar uma nova one e mais um capítulo de Pétalas Negras, que já está pronto. Então, quando terminar essas duas incubências digitarei o próximo capítulo.

Enfim, eu tava aqui pensando com meus botões, e cheguei a conclusão de quê só o romance fica meio batido, e a história ficaria muito curta. Pretendo fazer uns 18 capítulos, vou tentar me organizar, vai ter um pouco de aventura. (Não, não vai ter nenhum Saulo aqui não! rs)

Não se preocupem que eu quero muito terminar essa fanfic logo, porque eu quero começar a postar Tons de Púrpura, a minha nova história que por enquanto está só na cuca! Queria começar no meio do ano, mas tem o vestibular, bom, não sei, vamos seguindo né? Quando der, deu! =P

Obrigada pelas reviews:

**Sonvanessa**

**S2 Haylay S2**

**Jasmin Vernon**

Cadê as outras meninas? Vamos deixar reviews, porque isso me motiva a escrever cada vez mais rápido!

Beijinhos e abraços,

Jade.


End file.
